The spinning of a western-type lariat rope and the many tricks that can be accomplished with such a device are well-known. However, these feats are not easily accomplished and can be done only after much practice and training.
An object of this invention is to provide a spinning hoop wherein many of the feats accomplished with a lariat can be practiced without substantial training or experience. A further object of this invention is to provide a spinning hoop which can be successfully utilized by youngsters and which is lightweight and economical to manufacture.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.